The Final Battle for Cephiro
by Twin Star of Suzaku
Summary: Basic Story, the knights go back, but new danger and a new quest begins... **no flames please! Chapter 18* UP!!!**
1. And so we Begin Again

Disclaimer:  **cries horribly** I don't own _Magic Night Rayearth_ other rich ppl do!! **cowers in a dark corner** I don't have any money!! Don't sue me! **recovers** anyway, the only idea's that I believe are original are the story line and the two "mysterious" ppl who come later in the story. I've also rewritten most of it, so it'll have some differences in it, 'k? So On With the Story!! ^O^   
  
**ReWrite Version 2.0 [9/9/02]**   
  
btw: for ne1 who needs or wishes to contact me, here's my info:  
Icq #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro, and a New Beginning ~*~   
Prolauge   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
" " - Spoken  
/ \ - **_In italics_** thought  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
  
     Five years after their return to earth, the Magic Knights, Umi Ryuzaaki, Fuu   
  
Hououji, and Hikaru Shidou, tried once again to regain the normal life they had before   
  
they ever went to the mystical world of Cephiro. Unfortunately, they could never forget   
  
the loves that they had been forced to leave behind. Hikaru's homework was decorated   
  
with dark eyes and thick eye brows; Fuu's heart would always jump when she saw the   
  
flash of light and hoping that a sword would appear with it; and Umi had become a   
  
famous sculptress because her creations were always in the shape of a monster and they   
  
seemed so life like. It had also become a tradition that they would meet at Tokyo Tower   
  
to remember what they had lost and could never reclaim. As expected, they changed in   
  
appearance as well. Fuu had grown to Umi's height, had switched to contacts, and her   
  
hair had become a darker blonde color. Umi had grown another three inches and cut her   
  
hair to shoulder length, surprising every one with that action but she just shrugged and   
  
said that, to a sculptress, it was a nuisance. Hikaru, to every one's surprise, grew to Fuu's   
  
original height, but she was still as bouncy as ever, even though she had matured a great   
  
deal. Though they all go to different high schools, they still had power together, and this   
  
is where this newest chapter begins....
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
Direct to you from Suzaku's Corner     Alrighty!! ^_^ thankyou to all of you who reviewed!!!!! I know, i know, i've been negleticing my updates, but don't hurt me!!! *cries* *l* anyway, umm... well i'll be changing things here and there and YES i will be adding chapters shortly!! and it's all due to some one who CONTACTED ME!! and yelled at me for not updating, so see what a little effort get's ya!! and if you don't have any of the IM's that i have at the top of this page, just go to my Personal page and get my e-mail, then write a strongly worded letter telling me that if i don't update, you'll never bring me popcorn.... yeah, so anyway, matta ne!!
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~ **zoomzoomzoom**


	2. Normal life with the Knights

Disclaimer:  **cries horribly** I don't own _Magic Night Rayearth_ other rich ppl do!! **cowers in a dark corner** I don't have any money!! Don't sue me! **recovers** anyway, the only idea's that I believe are original are the story line and the two "mysterious" ppl who come later in the story. I've also rewritten most of it, so it'll have some differences in it, 'k? So On With the Story!! ^O^   
  
**ReWrite Version 3.0 [1/8/03]**   
  
btw: for ne1 who needs or wishes to contact me, here's my info:  
Icq #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro, and a New Beginning ~*~   
Normal Life with the Knights   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
" " - Spoken  
/ \ - **_In italics_** thought  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
  
     "Fuu! Hurry up! We're late enough as it is!" called Kuu, Fuu's older sister. Fuu had  
decided to enroll in the same high school as Kuu and had started the archery team and was now  
the top scorer of every test. Fuu stuffed the rest of her toast in her mouth on her way out the  
door. "Damn," she muttered, "I hate waking up late."
  
  
     Then, she smiled shyly as she remembered what she had been dreaming before her alarm's  
rude awakening. She had been arm in arm with her first love, Prince Ferio. They had been  
leisurely strolling along a moonlit shore of a huge lake. He had pulled her close and about to kiss  
her when she had fallen out of bed at the first shriek of her alarm. Pulling out of her daydream,  
she realized that they had already boarded the train headed for school, so she turned to her sister.
  
  
     "Kuu, after school, I will be meeting my friends at the Tower, so you can head home."
  
  
     "Are you sure?" asked Kuu, "It seems that when ever the three of you meet there, you  
become very depressed afterward."
  
  
     "I am sure, Onee-chan," Fuu replied softly.
  
  
     "Alright, only if you're sure, Fuu," Kuu sighed.
  
  
     They had just gotten off the train when Kuu exclaimed, "Oh! Fuu, while you're there, will  
you please get me some of those chick pastries? I just love them!"
  
  
     "Of course, I always do," Fuu said with a grin.
  
  
     Kuu clapped happily as they ran the rest of the way to school.
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
     "Umi, dear, I'll give you a ride to school, but you must hurry," Mr. Ryuzaaki called to his  
daughter, who was up-stairs in her studio.
  
  
     "Just a sec, Otou-chan! I just have to finish this one last detail!" Umi called back. She  
turned back to her sculpture and studied it, knowing that something was missing. Sighing, Umi  
closed her eyes and called upon her memory of the one whom her heart yearned to see again.   
Concentrating on his form, she opened her eyes and added that one last detail, a jewel to the left  
hand. "Umi, are you..." her mother started to ask as she came in the room, "Oh, goodness! Dear, come and see!"
  
  
     "Yes, dear?" her father asked as he too came into Umi's sun lit studio. Both of Umi's  
parents 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over her newest creation, which was of the figure of a young man in  
a cloak, and a hat that fell over his eyes.
  
  
     "This is unlike the others," her father stated, "What are you going to name this one, Umi-chan?"
  
  
     "This one I'm going to keep. He is Ascot, a Palu of Cephiro," Umi said with a sad smile.
  
  
     "He looks like a trainer. Is he the keeper of your other creations, dear?" Mrs. Ryuzaaki  
asked as she studied the sculpture.
  
  
     "I guess you could call him that," Umi sighed, and her heart whispered, _// ...and the  
master of my soul. \\_
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
     In the Shidou Dojo, two warriors faced each other, kendo swords at the ready. The sizes  
of the two made the match seem unfair, but the students knew that size didn't matter between  
these two. In fact, the match had been going on for about an hour and neither warrior seemed to  
back down. The taller of the two struck out, but barely missed the other.
  
  
     "Hikaru, stay focused!" Satoru, the oldest of the Shidou siblings said with suppressed impatience.
  
  
     "Dammit, Onii-san, I'm trying!" Hikaru grated through clenched teeth. They faced each  
other once again. Hikaru, who was panting hard, stared down her eldest brother, and then she  
saw the flash of deep gray eyes. That was enough of an opening Satoru needed, and he lashed  
out, knocking Hikaru to the mat. He pulled his facemask off and frowned at her.   
"Hikaru, why are you so unfocused?" he demanded.
  
  
     Hikaru, breathless and annoyed with herself, pulled off her facemask and sighed, "I don't  
know why, Onii-chan.... I'm just so stressed out right now. You know how it is. I'm helping you  
with the Dojo, then school, and then..."
  
  
     She ducked her head to swipe away the tears that had begun to fall, and she whispered, "My heart hurts."
  
  
     Even as she did this, Satoru knew what she meant. About six months ago, Hikaru had  
broken down and told her brothers everything, even about Cephiro. Her other two brothers,  
Masaru and Kakeru, had gone nuts, but Satoru had understood and comforted her as best as an older brother could.
  
  
     "Hikaru, if the stress is too great, then I will get Kakeru to help out here more and you  
concentrate on your studies. I want to help you, but I don't know how."
  
  
     He bent down, placing a hand on her head, "You've become a great athlete and your  
academics are superb, but your teachers have told me that they worry about you. You sit alone at  
lunch, have no close friends in you classes, and you've just become reclusive. I guess that's why  
I let you stay home today."
  
  
     Hikaru sighed, "I'm sorry that I've worried every one, but I am a little stressed. I  
appreciate your wanting to help me, but I have to deal with it, alone." She looked up then and  
smiled. "Don't worry, Onii-chan. I'll get through this. Just give me some time." Satoru smiled  
gently. He knew his little sister would pull through, just as she did when their parents were  
killed in a car accident when she was six.
  
  
     "Are you going to the Tower to meet your friends?"
  
  
     "Yeah, I need Umi's and Fuu's support right now."
  
  
     Satoru nodded, "Well then," he began as he rose to his feet and put his mask back on,  
"Wanna try your luck again, Hikaru-chan?" Hikaru grinned, got to her feet, and put her mask on.
  
  
     "Ready and willing, Onii-chan!"
  
  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Notes from Twin Star  
     *waves* hey-o minna-sama! ^_^;; heh, i know, i know, "bad Llama" on Me'sa, but as I'm sure, some of ya'll know how hard it is to be a Jounior in High school..... and even with my Creative Writing class, it doesn't help much..... but anyway! To any and EVERY one that's complained about my chapters be'n too short, IS THIS LONG ENOUGH FOR EVERY ONE?!?! *cough* .::ahem::. gomen ne..... well, anyway! um..... i'll be try'n to redo some of the chapters and stuff.... the content won't change that much, but if there are any major changes I'll say so.... *Yawn* well, i'd better fly, so Look for me'sa updates, ne?
  
catch ya on the flip side!   
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~ **Zoom-Zoom-Zoom**

  
  



	3. Journey back home

  
Disclaimer: Sorry, ppl! I don't own anything of MKR! But anything that wasn't in the manga, TV series, or OVA series, is probably mine and the story line as far as i know is mine as well. If anyone wants/needs to contact me, here's my info:   
  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
ICQ #: 121284846   
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
  
**ReWrite Version 3.0 [1/20/03]**  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro & New Beginings ~*~  
Chapter 2: Journey back home...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - **_In italics_** What the Heart and Mind Whispers  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
  
     Later that day, the three girls met at Tokyo Tower. They hugged each other in  
greeting, but were solemn and quiet. They all turned to the windows where they had first  
seen Emeraude-hime before they had been summoned. They joined hands and closed  
their eyes, willing to go back to Cephiro, even when they knew it wouldn't work. They  
had tried, many times before, but they were unsuccessful. 
  
  
     Fuu, who knew it wouldn't work again, sighed in disappointment, _//Oh, Ferio, I  
wish I was there by your side. Even if I could never come back to this world, I would  
rather be there in Cephiro than anywhere else in the world. \\ _
  
  
     Umi started to cry silently, _//Dammit! Why won't it work? Ascot! Can you hear  
me? Bring me back! I can't live here with out you any more! I wish with all my heart  
that I was with you in Cephiro! \\_
  
  
     Tears seeped through Hikaru's closed eyes, _//Why?! Why won't it work? I'm the  
pillar now, why can't I make it work? I wish with all my heart that I was in Cephiro and  
that we could travel back and forth between our worlds, and even if that wasn't possible,   
I would want to be in Cephiro... FOREVER! \\_
  
  
     As they stood there, the air around them began to glow. Umi smiled faintly  
through her tears, "I can almost hear the calls of the monsters in the Forrest of Silence." 
  
  
     "I can smell the fresh smell of the lakes and the sea," Fuu murmured. 
  
  
     Since the girls hadn't opened their eyes, they hadn't seen that Tokyo Tower had  
faded and they had teleported back to Cephiro for real. Hikaru sighed, and began to open  
her eyes when she felt the fluttering of her skirt. When she realized this, her eyes  
snapped open, "Oh my god! We're... FALLING!" 
  
  
     The others opened their eyes and then, in SD form, began to fall towards the  
ground, Umi screaming all the while. 
  
  
**Boink** **Boink** **Boink**  
  
     Fuu, out of breath, looked at what she had landed on. "Fyula!" she exclaimed,   
"Hikaru-san! Umi-san! I believe that we have returned!!" 
  
  
     "What?" cried Umi as she opened her eyes. "Oh, Fyula, Thankyouthankyou!" she  
said as she cuddled the giant, flying fish. The other knights were astonished, and Hikaru  
whispered to herself, "Is it possible that our wishes have been granted for real?" 
  
  
     "Whop!" cried Fyula as he gave them a 'fishy' smile. 
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
     "Here they come!" cried Caldina as every one watched Fyula approach.   
"Well then, give them some room, you silly underdressed chick!" Ascot said with  
excitement. The rest of the group just chuckled as Caldina got huffy, "What was that,   
Monster Boy?" 
  
  
     SD-Ascot stretched out his face and taunted, "You heard me, you old lady!" With  
that, SD-Caldina started chasing SD-Ascot around, threatening to kill him with a blunt  
object. "Aren't you going to do something about your wife, Lafarga?" Clef asked,   
rubbing his temple where a migraine threatened. 
  
  
     "Would you try if she were your wife?" Lafarga returned with a small smile. Clef  
sighed, "I guess not. I'd rather keep my life." 
  
  
     Throughout this entire exchange, Fyula had landed and the knights were now  
wondering how to get down. Fuu, with her natural grace, slid down to the ground and  
landed lightly on her feet. Hikaru just hopped down as if gravity didn't affect her. After  
a few moments, they looked up at a very stressed-out Umi. "Umi, are you just gonna stay  
up there forever?" Hikaru called up to her. 
  
  
     "Dammit, Hikaru, you know I hate heights!" Umi, in SD, cried down to the other two. 
  
  
     "**_** Recovering Winds **_**", Fuu called out as she used her magic. The spell  
worked by picking Umi up and setting her on her feet in front of Hikaru. 
  
  
     "Wow, Fuu-chan! Is that a new spell?" Hikaru asked brightly. Fuu just grinned  
back and nodded. 
  
  
     "I've been trying to figure out that spell since we spotted the castle," she explained. 
  
  
     "I wonder where everyone is," Umi said, smoothing out her skirts. The three of  
them looked around them, question marks flashing over their heads, when Fuu shrieked  
suddenly. Umi and Hikaru jumped, startled by the sound, when they were swept up by  
strong arms that they had only dreamt about. 
  
  
     "Lantis-kun," Hikaru squealed as she threw her arms around his armored plated shoulders. 
  
  
     "Ascot!" Umi nearly sobbed as Ascot twirled her about, his cloak fluttering behind him. 
  
  
     "Ferio," Fuu sighed as the prince cuddled her close and took a ring from his ear,   
then whispered something in her ear, which made her blush. 
  
  
     "Welcome back, Magic Knights!" Guru Clef said with a grin on his face, "It has  
been a long time." 
  
  
     "Too long, if you ask me," Presea said as she nudged her tall, well-proportioned  
fiancé. The girls blinked and glanced at each other. 
  
  
     "Uh.... Clef? Is that really you?" Umi said as she studied him warily. He chuckled  
warmly, "Hai, Umi. It's me." 
  
  
     "My God! You... you... GREW!" Umi stuttered in disbelief. The entire group  
chuckled at her expression, just as they had when she had a conniption fit over how Ascot  
had grown the last time. 
  
  
     "Clef decided to change when he asked Presea to merry him last year," Ascot  
explained, "Besides, we had been bugging him to change anyway. The people didn't  
respect a leader that looked like he was four years old and had the nickname of 'Football boy'." 
  
  
     "Is Sierra here, too?" Hikaru asked, "And where is Mokona and that pixie chick?"   
Lantis laughed at that, "Her name was Premera, and she now heads the Fairy Ring." 
  
  
     "Sierra is back at the forge in the Forrest," Presea added. 
  
  
     "And no one really knows where Mokona went. He just disappeared after ya'll  
left," Caldina chimed in. Everyone just stood there and chatted when Ascot suddenly  
realized something, "Umi! You cut your hair!!" 
  
  
     Umi, startled by his out burst, fell over, but recovered instantly, "It took you this  
long to notice that?" She stuck out her tongue at him and said, "It was time for a change  
any way." The group snickered a bit, but soon Caldina looked around. "Hey, ya'll,   
where's the prince and Fuu?" Every one looked about, but it was apparent that the  
couple was missing. 
  
  
     "Oh well, I'm sure Ferio just wanted to be alone with her for a while," Lafarga  
said, unperturbed by their disappearance. "And I think we should all change for dinner,"  
Clef said, "I'm sure the young ladies would like to change their clothes." Hikaru and  
Umi nodded their thanks. 
  
  
     "Alrighty! Lantis'll show ya gals ya rooms and I'll go see what clothes I can fine!"  
Caldina said happily as she, and the rest of the group, moved into the castle.
  
     "And no one really knows where Mokona went. He just disappeared after ya'll  
left," Caldina chimed in. Everyone just stood there and chatted when Ascot suddenly  
realized something, "Umi! You cut your hair!!" 
  
  
     Umi, startled by his out burst, fell over, but recovered instantly, "It took you this  
long to notice that?" She stuck out her tongue at him and said, "It was time for a change  
any way." The group snickered a bit, but soon Caldina looked around. "Hey, ya'll,   
where's the prince and Fuu?" Every one looked about, but it was apparent that the  
couple was missing. 
  
  
     "Oh well, I'm sure Ferio just wanted to be alone with her for a while," Lafarga  
said, unperturbed by their disappearance. "And I think we should all change for dinner,"  
Clef said, "I'm sure the young ladies would like to change their clothes." Hikaru and  
Umi nodded their thanks. 
  
  
     "Alrighty! Lantis'll show ya gals ya rooms and I'll go see what clothes I can fine!"  
Caldina said happily as she, and the rest of the group, moved into the castle.
     "And no one really knows where Mokona went. He just disappeared after ya'll  
left," Caldina chimed in. Everyone just stood there and chatted when Ascot suddenly  
realized something, "Umi! You cut your hair!!" 
  
  
     Umi, startled by his out burst, fell over, but recovered instantly, "It took you this  
long to notice that?" She stuck out her tongue at him and said, "It was time for a change  
any way." The group snickered a bit, but soon Caldina looked around. "Hey, ya'll,   
where's the prince and Fuu?" Every one looked about, but it was apparent that the  
couple was missing. 
  
  
     "Oh well, I'm sure Ferio just wanted to be alone with her for a while," Lafarga  
said, unperturbed by their disappearance. "And I think we should all change for dinner,"  
Clef said, "I'm sure the young ladies would like to change their clothes." Hikaru and  
Umi nodded their thanks. 
  
  
     "Alrighty! Lantis'll show ya gals ya rooms and I'll go see what clothes I can fine!"  
Caldina said happily as she, and the rest of the group, moved into the castle.
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
Twin Star's notes/commentary:  
     yay! ^_^ i'm so happy i'm getting this done.... heh.... ^^;; anyway.... um..... work'n on the next chapter, but suffering from MAJOR MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!! no kidding! argh! it's horrible and i feel so sad cause of it..... oh well, i'm work'n on it! *l* anyway, um.... yeah..... i was kinda grove'n to MoonLight Shadow techno.... ^_^ i love the song! hehe! well, anyway, um.... i'll try to get the new chap up soon, but i'm not make'n any promises as to when! so yeah.... matta ne, minna-sama!!  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *zoom**zoom**zoom*


	4. The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Sorry, ppl! I don't own anything of MKR! But anything that wasn't in the manga, TV series, or OVA series, is probably mine and the story line as far as i know is mine as well. If anyone wants/needs to contact me, here's my info:   
  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
ICQ #: 121284846   
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
  
  
**ReWrite Version 3.0 [1/22/03]**   
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro & New Beginnings ~*~  
Chapter 3 - The Joy of Love  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - **_In italics_** What the Heart and Mind Whispers  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**WARNING!! so MAJOR FLUFFINESS!!!!** you've been warned..... ^^;;   
  
  
     In the Castle of Will, nothing had changed except that the halls were not packed  
with refugees like they had been when Cephiro was falling apart. A few of the families  
had stayed as servants in the castle instead of starting over. "Things have not changed  
much, have they?" Fuu commented on a sigh. Ferio had just led her on his 'highlights of  
the castle' tour which ended with them sitting in a bench swing in the gardens. 
  
     "Not really. Clef and I have been thinking about starting an academy of magic  
here but nothing has taken shape yet," he responded softly. 
  
     "I still feel guilty about leaving the others the way we did," she giggled as he  
tugged on one of her curls. 
  
     "Oh, don't worry about it. We'll meet up with them later, anyway. I just wanted  
to spend some quiet time with you," he grinned. Fuu just nodded and cuddled closer to  
him. Ferio tipped her face up and gazed into her eyes, _// I could spend the rest of my life  
getting lost in these eyes and never be lonely. \\_ He sighed and kissed her softly. 
  
     "I'm glad you're back, Fuu. I've missed you, so much," he said softly, "You've changed  
so much since you left. You've grown taller and your hair has gotten darker." 
  
     "I have missed you as well, Ferio. I almost could not make it with out you. It was  
my wish to come back to you, forever if it was not possible to travel between our  
worlds," she whispered. 
  
     Ferio sighed, "Nothing would make me happier for you to stay, but I don't want  
you to regret staying here if it means giving up your family in return." 
  
     "I would never regret it, Ferio," she said, shocked that he thought that, "All my life  
I have lived in a world where I felt so alone, but ever since I came here, I have had  
Hikaru-san and Umi-san and you. I could never regret leaving that world behind when it  
means that I can stay here with you and everyone else I love." 
  
     "Do you really mean that, Fuu? Because, if you do, then..." 
  
     Ferio got down on one knee in front of her and took the ring from her right hand  
and slipped it on her left instead, "Then I ask you as a man and as a prince to become my  
wife and queen of Cephiro." 
  
     Fuu just gaped at him and her hand, not saying anything and suddenly Ferio felt very foolish.
  
     _//Damn. If I've ruined this, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Oh,   
c'mon, Fuu, say something! \\_ Then, he noticed Fuu's eyes fill with tears and she tackled him,   
laughing through her tears. 
  
     "Oh Ferio! Of course I will marry you!" 
  
     Ferio, who had landed on his back when she had tackled him grinned widely and  
hugged her close. 
  
     "Oh, Fuu, you've made me feel like I can fly," he exclaimed. He got up and  
swung her around. 
  
     "I love you, Fuu-chan," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. 
  
     "I love you, too, Ferio-kun," she whispered back, smiling dreamily. 
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
     As Lantis escorted Hikaru to the chambers where she could relax, she had asked  
him about what had changed since she and the other Knights had left. He had answered  
them all in turn and even asked her some of his own. 
  
     "So, Lantis, are Fuu, Umi, and me gonna stay in the same room we did last time?"   
Hikaru asked as she looked around the hall that they were walking through at the  
moment. 
  
     "Actually, we thought that all of you would enjoy having rooms to yourselves for  
once, but they are all connected so you won't be too far away from each other," he  
answered, "I hope you don't mind." 
  
     "Oh, no, of course not. Actually, I believe Umi and Fuu would rather have their  
own rooms too. I've outgrown the want to share a room. Even with my best friends,"   
she said with a devious grin. Lantis had to chuckle at that. Indeed, his fire knight had  
changed much since he had last seen her, and he would be lying to himself if he said that  
he didn't like what he saw. While he was lost in his musings, Hikaru glanced behind them. 
  
     "Hey! Where did Ascot and Umi go?" she said, surprised at her blue-haired  
friends' disappearance. Lantis, too, glanced behind them. 
  
     "Ascot probably wanted to chat with Umi alone for a while," he said in response. 
  
     "Oh," was all she said in return. At last they arrived at Hikaru's chambers. 
  
     "Won't you come inside?" Hikaru asked shyly. Even with older brothers, she still  
wasn't comfortable talking to the man she loved. 
  
     "Are you sure?" he said, sensing her uneasiness. He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. 
  
     "Yeah, I am. I want some time getting to know you again," she said as she met his  
eyes. He nodded and opened the door for her, and she preceded him inside. As Hikaru  
looked at the room that had been prepared for her, she knew that Lantis had prepared it  
for her. It was filled with burgundy reds and a great view of the floating mountain where  
she had first come face-to-face with Rayearth, the Rune God that had become her soul  
partner. Lantis came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He  
smiled to himself and thought, _//This is the woman I will marry. Even if I have to wait a  
million years. \\_
  
     "So, why isn't Premera still hanging around you like a second skin? I know that she  
leads the Fairy Ring now, but I didn't think that she would have given up so easily,"   
Hikaru said, leaning against Lantis' chest. "Well, right after you left, I got very  
depressed," he began. 
  
     "No way! You? Depressed?" Hikaru interrupted, startled at Lantis' definition. 
  
     "Yes, I was depressed. I felt as if my heart had taken flight to follow you to your  
world," he went on, "Premera tried her best to cheer me up, but she realized that, with out  
you, I wouldn't be the same. So, she met another pixie and decided that the pixies of  
Cephiro needed a leader and she was picked, and that's what happened." 
  
     "Wow. Well, I'm kinda glad," Hikaru sighed, then grinned mischievously, "Now,   
I don't have to pluck her wings off if she got on my nerves." Lantis stilled at that, then  
leaned over to see her face. 
  
     "You wouldn't dare... Would you?" he said, aghast at Hikaru's serious tone. Then  
he saw the grin on her face, "Why you.... pest!" 
  
     He started tickling her for all he was worth. They both laughed so hard that they  
ended up collapsing in a big heap on the floor. When they both caught their breath, they  
gazed at each other, love shining in their eyes. Lantis stroked a lock of hair off her  
forehead and murmured, "Dinner won't be for another hour..." 
  
     "Is that an invitation?" she said, lifting an eyebrow at him. 
  
     "You can call it whatever you want it," he said as he bent to kiss her. 
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
     Ascot and Umi walked the halls around the palace in friendly silence. Ascot had  
been blushing slightly since Umi had tugged him away from walking behind Hikaru and  
Lantis. Umi studied him from the corner of her eye, and she knew how much he had  
grown up. When they had first met, he had been small and childish. Literally. But he  
had grown up so much since then. Then Umi blushed. _//If only I hadn't been so  
enamoured with Clef, I would have seen him as I do now.\\_ That's when she stopped and  
tugged on his hand, which she had been holding. He turned to her, a questioning smile  
on his face. "Ascot, I, um, have something to tell you. Um, I-I'm sorry that I didn't pay  
that much attention to you the last time I was here. You see, I, uh, had a bit of a crush on  
Clef because he was always nice to me even when I was bitchy to him. But, uh, I see that  
I hadn't really liked him in a romantic way, but more in a favorite Uncle kind of way."   
She bowed deeply to him and whispered, "F-Forgive me?" 
  
     "Umi, do you remember when we first met?" Ascot asked. Feeling a bit confused,   
she answered with a nod of her head. "Then you remember how much of an arrogant,   
self-centered jerk I was."
  
     He took her hand and held it to his chest, over his heart, "But you changed me in a  
way no one ever could. You taught me that love and friendship is the most important  
things in the world, and you forgave me then. I cannot hold a grudge against you even if  
I tried." Then he smiled and thought to himself, _//She is so precious to me. I would give  
my life to protect her.\\_
  
     Umi glanced up to him, teary eyed, "You aren't angry?" He smiled and shook his  
head. She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. Returning  
the embrace, Ascot placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and when they part, they  
continue their stroll through the castle.
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Twin Star's comentary:  
     blah....... ugh...... I hate school!!! -.- GRR!! *sigh* gomen ne...... *cough* anyway! ^_^ well, now i can have just one fluff warning!! ^.^ yay....? *shrugg* i dunno...... but, damnit, FLUFF IS NECCESSARY SOMETIMES!!! -_-;;......ok, i'm scaring myself...... ugh........ *yawn* well, anyway, i'm slowly but surly work'n on this..... no new chapters yet, but soon!! ^^;; *dodges stuff that's thrown at her* ACK!! /.\ it's not my fault!! stupid school! stupid research papers!!! ARGH! *sigh* well, anyway..... um.... yeah..... no real serious coments..... but reviews are nice..... i'm sure i'll get some w/ new chapters.... heh...... well, nuff of me ranting...... ^^;; Matta ne, minna-sama!!
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *zoom**zoom**zoom*


	5. DunDunDunnnnnn

Disclaimer: Same old, Same old; with the exception of the new characters and country and any additional stuff that wasn't in the series.  
  
**ReWrite Version 2.0**  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro and A New Beginning ~*~  
Chapter 9: The New Enemies  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - **_in Italics_** What the Heart and Mind Whispers  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
    Unknown to everyone in Cephiro, a ship traveled in stealth around the outskirts of the  
  
planet. In the Main chamber violet eyes observed the activities of the Protectors of  
  
Cephiro. "Let them think what they wish," whispered an evil voice of great power, "_**It  
  
won't be long until our plan is in motion and the new found love will turn to hatred  
  
and mistrust."**_ The two figures in shadows cackled with glee. "My Lady! The spell is  
  
almost complete," a girlish voice said, which sounded very much like Fuu, and a pair of  
  
earthy-colored eyes began to glow with power and the stale air around the chamber began  
  
to shift to the girl's will. "**_Excellent. It won't be long until we see the annihilation of  
  
the Magic Knights and those who protect Cephiro. Then we will make this planet ours!"_**
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Suzaku's Corner:     Yay! ^_^ i got this chapter up. Sorry it's so short, but this is the beginning of the whole reason behind the story, so don't hurt me!! Anyway, I hope more of ya'll will review, cause if i don't get any more, then i won't post any more! **glares** so review, review, ReViEw!! ^_^ matta ne!!   
  
PS: I hope you all will check in on my FY fanfic! It's up and running and hopefully fans are enjoying it!   
  



	6. Foreboding Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR.   
  
**ReWrite Version 2.0**   
  
contact info:  
Icq #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro, and a New Beginning ~*~   
Chapter 10 - Foreboding Feelings  
  
**************************************************************************************  
" "- Spoken  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
     Reaching up to ease the migraine that had been getting worse over the hours, Clef  
leaned against a pillar for support. "Clef? Is everything alright?" Presea asked as she  
came to stand beside him. "I feel an evil presence that has been getting closer for the past  
few hours," he said, his eyes unfocused as he tried to pinpoint where the source of this  
feeling. Worry clouding her eyes, Presea helped him stand again, "Can you find it?"
  
  
     "I wish I could, but it's elusive," Clef sighed as he gave up on trying to find it.   
Taking Presea's hand, he reassured her, "Don't worry about it, Koi. I'll call the counsel  
and we'll figure something out." Presea's eyes narrowed as she said, "You have to tell the  
Magic Knights. It's their job to protect this world, and they will need to know."
  
  
     "They have just returned, Presea, I don't want to have them worry when they have  
just been returned to us," Clef said as he gripped her hand, and brought her close to him.
  
  
     "Well tell Hikaru, at least! She's the Pillar now, she must be informed," Presea  
pressed. Sighing, Clef conceded, "I will do so when I feel the time is right, ok?"   
Pressing her lips tightly, Presea all but growled her frustration, but decided not to  
continue the issue. Clef, knowing how she felt, wrapped his arms around her and pressed  
his forehead to hers, "I know how you feel, Koi, I really do, but they've just returned. I  
don't want them to feel as if they have to fulfill another duty to our world." Kissing her  
forehead softy, Clef released her and they made their way to the Dinning Hall. Clef,  
feeling the walls close in around him, he knew that he was only biding time until the inevitable.
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Suzaku's Corner      Well here's Chapter 10! Wow! The plot thickens! Well, i hope ya'll enjoyed it. I know, i know, more mush, but hey! I need to expel the lovey-dovey feelings somewhere since i'm a single-16 year old- NEVER been kissed- girl, we females have to find ways to express ourselves..... .::mutters darkly about having to be female w/ all these stupid emotions::. Erm... anyway!! Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm trying to keep the story updated and what not, but i'm working on two stories w/ two completely different plots and stuff, so just bear w/ me, 'k? Matta ne!
  
  
************************************************************************  
**Traslations**     _Koi_ - "_Love, darling, ect._"
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~ **zoom zoom zoom**


	7. Dinner Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR!  
  
**ReWrite Version 2.0**  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro and A New Beginning ~*~  
Chapter 11: Dinner Discussion   
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
     As the ring of the dinner bell faded away, the Magic Knights and company gathered around  
the main dinning table. The girls had changed into clothes that had been made by the people of  
Cephiro as thanks for protecting their world. Umi was dressed in a pale blue sundress and had  
decided to ditch her shoes since she and Ascot had just come from the gardens, where they had met  
up with Fuu and Ferio. Fuu had changed into a greek-styled dress of green silk and had been  
>blushing since Umi had spotted her engagement ring, and hounded her until she announced that  
Ferio had proposed to her. Hikaru, wearing the crown of Emeraude-hime and dressed in a dress  
very similar to the old Pillar's, had been so enthusiastic about Fuu's engagement that she had  
hugged Fuu so much that Ferio had to rescue her and remind Hikaru that he would like to have Fuu  
alive for their wedding. Now, all seated, gave thanks that the Knights had returned and began to  
feast. During dinner, Hikaru finally realized something.
  
  
     "Clef, why have we been called back? I thought the Knights were only needed to protect  
Cephiro." Clef, hiding a grimace, looked up and said, "It's fairly simple. You are the pillar, and the  
three of you had enough will to bring you here. I also suspect that the place where you have been  
taken from is a weak spot between our worlds, since we have sensed your return every year since  
you left. Also, one thing that probably helped your arrival here is that you made the same wish in  
your hearts at the same time, and your wishes have been granted." The girls looked to each other,  
in surprise and then in joy that they had been so in tune that they had brought themselves here.   
Presea coughed and elbowed Clef in the ribs and muttered, "Aren't you forgetting something,  
Clef?" Casting his eyes down, he knew that he couldn't hide the truth from them forever.
  
  
     "What else is wrong, Clef-san?" Fuu asked, worry spreading over her face. Fiddling with his  
napkin, Clef said in a subdued voice, "There could also be a new danger that the Knights are  
needed again." Surprised and angry voices rang out as everyone at the table began to ask questions  
all at once. Lantis, standing said loudly, "Enough! Let's hear what Clef has to say before anything  
else is said." Sighing gratefully, Clef began to tell them about what he had been feeling. Everyone  
listened and when Clef finished, Fuu was the first to speak, "So, what do we do now?" Clef  
shrugged slightly, "There really isn't anything we can do. Until I know more about this enemy, we  
will just have to be on the look out." The silence was deafening, but they all knew that they would  
not have to wait long until they had to deal with Destiny.
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
Suzaku's Corner:      Well that's chapter 12. Wow, i'm so happy that i've gotten this far. **groan** all thou i haven't slept well, but that's ok, i'll be starting school soon, so my updates won't be as frequent, but I still expect reviews or you'll never see what happens next!! **growls** anyway, I'm thinking of making some parodies to parts of the story, so look for those as well! Anyway, that's all i've got now, so Matta ne!! **waves**
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~ **zoom zoom zoom**


	8. Voices of Evil

Disclaimer Insert standard.  
  
**ReWrite Version 2.0**  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro and A New Beginning ~*~   
Chapter 12 - Voices of Evil  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
     Watching as the Knights and Leaders of Cephiro dine, the girl couldn't help but  
  
grin at her lighter half's thoughts. _ //So filled with worry. How could I be a part of her?   
  
It makes no difference, since I will kill her along with everything she holds dear.\\_
  
  
     **_"Kaze," _**said an evil voice, as it's owner stepped within the viewing orb's light.   
  
"Yes, my lady?" Kaze asked as she tucked her bleach-blonde hair behind one ear and  
  
lifting her earth-toned eyes to Violet ones. **_"Why do you watch them? Does she interest  
  
you so?"_** Narrowing her eyes, Kaze turned back to the orb, "She is the one who made  
  
me as I am. I wish to know why she made me and why I must suffer as flesh and blood.   
  
That is all." The darkened figure lifted her hood, to reveal long aqua-colored hair and  
  
beauty that betrayed a dark and age-less soul. Taking Kaze's chin, the woman forced the  
  
girl to look at her, **_"She will answer for her crimes against you, but we must make her  
  
suffer first." _** Nodding, fear hidden within her eyes, Kaze returned her eyes to the Orb  
  
and she scanned the faces until she pointed to one, "Let us capture this one first."   
  
Looking to where Kaze pointed, the woman agreed, and Kaze disappeared to act upon her plans.
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Suzaku's Corner      Ok, first, Sorry it's so short, but the evil parts are usually short. Gotta have suspence for a while longer, then the parts will get longer.
  
  
     and now THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! **makes plushies of all her reviewers and puts them up on her shelf** WAII! ^O^ it makes me so happy when ppl review, so even though i'm tired, I will post another chapter but of Parodies, or Bloopers as i'll call them. So Enjoy all!! Thanks again!!
  
  
  
**To my Reviewers**  
    _Anima Mouse_ - don't worry, fight scenes will be up shortly **i hope** it won't be very graphic since i am not into that sort of thing, but sword fights will reign in later chapters!
  
    _Bakuya and Saki_ - Well, I hope you two like the pairs that i have. I tried having Umi and Clef together for a while when i first began to write this for an English project, but i ended up trying to kill Clef instead, since I absolutely adore Ascot. So, my friends told me to just go with my choice of couples, so I did and Clef lives. I always thought that the OVA version of Clef would go well with this story and Presea so that's how that happened. Anyway, i'm rambling, so I hope you'll continue to read and review and I look forward to your input. ^_^
  
    _Willow_ - *l* I'm glad you like it so far, but as i've said before, this fic is far from finished, since I have series planned after this one, but i'm not gonna tell you what happens. Anyway, I love Fuu and Ferio, but unfortunatly, Fuu is gonna have to survive alot of heart ache before the dust settles so, just a bit of a spoiler for ya. ^_^ thanks for reviewing!
  
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **zoom zoom zoom**


	9. Omake No 1

disclaimer: **sigh** i doth not own MKR....  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro ~*~  
**Bloopers!!!**  
**************************************************************************************  
  
As promised, the Parodies of the preceding story!! WAII!! ^O^  
  
  
~*~ Suzaku's Fave ~*~  
**Combo of Chapters 6 & 8**  
(setting no.1 - the girls return and Premera pops up infront of Hikaru's face)  
Premera: YOU!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET LANTIS!!!! NOT WHILE I AM STILL ALIVE!!  
Lantis: *flicks the fairy away* get out of the way, i'm w/ hikaru! *hikaru grins evilly*  
  
(setting no.2 - Hikaru and Lantis having a tickle fight when Premera flies thru the key hole)  
Premera: .::screams::. LANTIS!!! THAT'S MY LANTIS!!!  
*the couple look at her and then hikaru gets up and pulls on a tassle-rope*   
Premera *looks around* umm.... ok...... what was that for?  
Hikaru; .::shruggs::. i'm not allowed to kill another cast member, so i summonded some one who will do it happily.  
Suzaku *flies thru the window and changes into human form* .::laughs w/ pure glee::. ** here, fairy, fairy, fairy!**  
Premera .::Screams and is chased about by Suzaku, who catches her::.  
Suzaku; MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *plucks off Premera's wings and throws her out of the castles tallest tower*  
.::Suzaku leaves and life returns to normal::.   
  
  
{yay!! Death to that stupid fairy!!!! Yay!!!!! ^O^}   
  
  
~*~ Chapter one - Take one ~*~  
(setting - the sisters are walking to the train station)   
Fuu: Kuu, after school, I will be meeting my friends at the Tower, so you can head home.   
Kuu: NO! You can't! Your grounded remember? After that whole getting drunk at a party last week, you're not allowed out of the house.  
Fuu: **blushes** oh, yeah, huh......   
  
  
{ok, so that probably wasn't very funny, but i'm work'n on it.}   
  
  
~*~ Chapter one - Take two ~*~  
(setting - Fuu is in LaLa Land and is about to board the train.)   
Fuu **Not paying attention**   
  
.::Crash!::.  
  
Kuu Fuu! ........... why are you on the floor?  
.::Fuu twitches on the floor::.   
  
  
{**sigh** so i have a dry sense of humor}   
  
  
~*~ Chapter two - Take one ~*~  
(setting - Umi has just finished her sculpture when her mom walks in)  
Mom: Oh, goodness! Dear, come and see!  
Dad: Yes, dear?   
**Both parents study the sculpture**  
Dad: **cough** Uh... Umi, what is it?  
Umi: IT'S FYULA!!   
  
  
{blah, i really need to work on these}   
  
  
~*~ Chapter 3 - Take one ~*~  
(setting - the girls holding hands and crying)  
Girls: **Sobbing pittifuly**  
(the floor begins to crack under their feet)  
Girls: **Still Sobbing**  
(the floor gives way and the girls fall to their death)   
  
  
{bah. I'm sooooo tired, so that's all for right now. But i'll redo this chapter tomarrow, hopefully.}   
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **zoom zoom zoom**


	10. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: Sadly, i still don't own the MKR series, but the characters that were not within the original series are mine.  
**ReWrite Version 2.0**  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro and a New Beginning ~*~  
Chapter 13: A Disappearing Act  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
     As the high counsel met to discuss Clef's intuition, the knights enjoyed time with  
their loved ones. Fuu and Ferio discussed their wedding and just spent time together.   
Hikaru and Lantis spent time in the garden feeding the birds and just enjoyed each other's  
company. Umi convinced Ascot to come with her out to the fields out side of the Castle  
to pick wildflowers. They had been out for about an hour, just enjoying the sun and fresh  
air. Ascot had been acting strangely for the past fifteen minutes when Umi tugged on his  
hand and demanded to know what was bothering him. Blushing, Ascot asked rather  
hesitantly, "Umi, are you happy here? With me?" Surprised, Umi blinked rapidly, trying  
to understand exactly what he was asking when it hit her. Smiling slightly, she reached  
up and laid a hand on his cheek, and whispered, "If you're asking if I miss my world, stop  
worrying about it. I would have done anything to return to you. I became an artist  
because it was the only thing that reminded me of you. I haven't thought twice since I got  
here." Smiling widely, Ascot swept Umi off her feet and kissed her with all the love he  
could never express in words. After they had separated, they gazed into each other's eyes  
until Umi heard what she thought was a small giggle. Looking to where she had heard  
the sound, she silently asked to be put down, and began to go to where the giggle had  
originated. Ascot, unknowing of what was happening, just watched her until she got  
close to the edge of the forest near by, then he started to follow her. Umi, searching the  
dark branches of the trees tried to see if anyone was there. Then she heard it again.   
"Fuu-chan?" she called, and the giggle sounded again. Walking within the boundary of  
the forest, she promptly vanished from sight. Ascot, seeing this, started at a dead run to  
where he had last seen her. "UMI!!" Searching franticly to where she might have gone,  
he screamed her name. "UMI!!"
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
Suzaku's Corner  
     Tah-dah!! Whee!! Yay! Well, since i've gotten atleast a review _{Thanks Willow!! ^_^}_ i am able to post this chapter. I know it's short but the next chapter will make up for it. Anyway, Matta ne!! **waves**
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Phantom of the Dark

disclaimer: alas, i doth not own MKR! *cries*  
  
**ReWrite Version 2.0**  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro and A New Beginning ~*~  
Chapter 14: Phantoms of the Dark  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
**Warning! This chapter has some "Crude" language. You have been forewarned! .::Has been edited, so use ur imagineation::.**   
  
     As Umi slowly opened her eyes, she felt like she had been drugged. Groaning, she  
began to squirm and realized that she was bound, hand and foot, to a chair in the middle  
of a small ringlet of light. Twisting her wrists, the rope cut into her skin, and it burned.   
"S***," she muttered to herself. Looking around she wondered out loud, "What the F***  
happened? Where am I?" Then she heard a girlish chuckle. "Kukukukukukuku..... Such  
nasty language you girls from another world use. A pity that you could not use more  
sophisticated words." Umi strained her neck to look behind her, but saw nothing, and  
when she returned her gaze to the front of her, there stood a girl, dressed in a skin tight  
black suit, dark blonde hair and eyes the color of dark mud. Umi's jaw dropped and she  
whispered in confusion, "Fuu?"
  
  
     "I'm not Fuu!" the girl snorted bitterly, "Quite the opposite."
  
  
     "Why have you brought me here?" Umi spat, anger glittering in her sea blue eyes.
  
  
     "That is not your concern, but take heart. You'll never have to see the light of day  
again!" Laughing, the girl vanished into the darkness beyond the illuminated ring.
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Suzaku's Corner  
     ok, since i got such good reviews, i'm adding another chapter. so, i hope you all will enjoy it. It's a cliff hanger, but we haven't had many of those so it's nice to have one for a change. Well, time to reply.....
  
  
    _Hikaru-chan_ - **covers mouth** SHHHH!!! Your giving away most of my plot line!! **glares** just cause ur my friend and know what i've got planned dun mean u can ruin it!! **growls** anyway!! Umm.... well..... *looks away innocently* u know that i envy Hikaru and Lantis. **gets teary eyes** so i had to give Fuu some compitition for a while. ~_^ an how do u know if Nova's gone forever? Eh?! ^_^ just a sneak peek.
  
  
Other than that, i can't think of anything else. So yeah, Matta ne!! ^_^  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **zoom zoom zoom**


	12. Summoning

disclaimer: I don't own MKR.  
  
**ReWrite Version 2.0**  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro and A New Beginning ~*~  
Chapter 15: Summoning  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
     Clef gasped and stumbled suddenly. "Clef!" cried a very distraught Presea,   
hovering over him asking him a hundred questions. Holding his hand up for her to shush,   
he slowly got to his feet. "What's wrong?" Ferio asked, concerned for his friend. Sighing  
and holding the bridge of his nose, Clef said slowly as he fought the raging headache,   
"Something terrible has happened."
  
  
     "I'd say so!" yelled Ascot as he ran into the room, "Umi's disappeared and I can't  
find her anywhere!" Everyone shared a look of worry and shock, when Hikaru broke  
away from Lantis and ran for the main observation tower, Fuu close at her heels.
  
  
     "Fuu! Where are you going?"
  
  
     "Hikaru! No, it's too dangerous!"
  
  
     The girls didn't listen, and as they reached the open area of the Deck, they closed  
their eyes and held their fists over their hearts, summoning the powers within them. They  
whispered in union, "We call to Thee! Gods with whom we share a soul and bound  
forever be! Gods of Wind, Water, Fire; Gods to protect what we desire, bring us to the  
realm where thy rest and sleep!" The rest of the group got to the Deck just as the girls  
disappeared into green winds and crimson flames. "They've transported to the Realm of  
the Gods," muttered Clef, worry showing on his handsome features. Ferio fell to his  
knees and slammed his fist to the metal flooring. "Why? Why couldn't she tell me?"   
Lantis said nothing but cursed himself inside, asking himself the same thing. Lafarga put  
his hand on the Prince's shoulder and looked to Lantis, saying quietly, "Would you have  
let her go if she had told you her plans?" Sighing, they knew the answer.
  
  
     _//Come home safely, Fuu. I need you to live with me forever, or I'll die alone  
and lonely. \\_
  
  
     _//Hikaru, stay safe, my love. If you leave me alone in this world, I would die  
of a broken heart. \\ _
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Suzaku's Corner  
     Ok, so the chapters aren't getting any longer, but I'm tired and..... and..... i'm coming upon writer's block. But don't worry, my faithful readers, i will work on it! And, anyway, i'm glad that i've gotten so many reviews! Thank you soooo much! It really gives me the determination to keep going, so keep it up!! ^_^
  
    _Willow_ - Gomen ne. The last chapter had some crude language, so that's probably why you couldn't read it, but i'll edit it so you can read it. 'k?
  
    _Zipp_ - Well, i'm a bit saddened that you haven't reviewed, but that's ok, you've done so now, so i'm happy, just make sure you bring me some popcorn next time as an appology... ^_~ hehe! Anyway, i'm glad you like my Fic, so I'll keep writing!
  
    _RedTopaz_ - Thanks for the Review, and i hope you'll continue to read it as i Update.... ^_^
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **zoom zoom zoom**


	13. Seeing the Rune Gods

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR!  
**ReWrite Version 2.0**  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro and A New Beginning ~*~  
Chapter 16: Seeing the Rune Gods  
  
**happily munches on Zipp's Popcorn while she writes this chapter**  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
     **_"Magic Knights..."_** Opening their eyes, Fuu and Hikaru found themselves  
standing back-to-back, facing the Rune Gods. **_"Legendary Magic Knights."_**
  
  
     "We are here!" they called in union. Looking to the Gods, they let their armor  
change into their ultimate form. **_"Why have you called upon us once again?"_**   
Rayearth's voice rumbled, sounding like a jungle cat's purr. **_"Where is the Knight of  
Water?"_** asked Celes, concern showing in his booming voice. "We have come to you  
because Umi, the Knight of Water, has disappeared. We ask for your help in finding  
her," Fuu said. The Gods looked to each other, a deep concern now apparent in each of  
their gazes. Rayearth looked to Hikaru, sadness in his golden eyes, **_"Because the three  
of you are not together, We are unable to leave this realm and so unable to help you."_**   
Anger flowed through Hikaru, "Why?! Why are you unable to help? We need you!"
  
  
     "Umi could be hurt or even dead!" cried Fuu, worry and sadness and hurt shining  
in her emerald eyes.
  
  
     _**"Calm thyself, Wind Knight!"**_ Windom commanded, impatience clear in his  
whispery tone. The Knights relaxed and hung their heads, tears seeping out of Fuu's  
eyes. **_"When you have found the third Knight, call upon us again, and we will be  
there."_** That was the last thing the girls heard before they were enveloped in a bright  
light. When they opened their eyes again, they were at the edge of a forest, not far from  
the Castle of Will.
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Suzaku's Corner  
     Yay!! I'm soooooo happy w/ the reviews i've been getting!!! Thank you so much minna-san!!!! ^O^ well i hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably have the next one posted tomarrow or so, anyway, that's all i have to say for now so Matta Ne!!  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *zoom zoom zoom*


	14. More Questions then Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR!  
**ReWrite Version 2.0**  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro and A New Beginning ~*~  
Chapter 17: Finding more questions than answers  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
  
     "I wonder why we appeared here instead of where we were in the castle," Hikaru  
  
wondered outloud as she looked around them. "This is where Umi disappeared," called a  
  
voice from the dark shadows of the forest greenery. Looking closer, Fuu peered into  
  
where the voice sounded and called, "Ascot-san?" Popping out from behind a bush,   
  
Ascot's hat and face was seen clearly, "Hai, Fuu, it's me." Feeling a bit better, Hikaru  
  
looked around again, and said, "This is where she disappeared, huh? Maybe there's some  
  
clues as to who took her."
  
  
     "We already looked," Ascot said, brushing off leaves and twigs that had stuck to  
  
his robes. "'We'?" Fuu asked, tilting her head to the side in puzzlement. "Did you  
  
honestly think we'd let you girls get all the glory?" asked a voice from behind the girls.   
  
Turning to look, Ferio grinned at them and Lantis smirked in amusement, "And we  
  
thought that you two knew us better." Walking over to Ferio, Fuu took his hand and said  
  
sadly, "The gods could not help us." Nodding, Ferio hugged her close, "We thought as  
  
much. There's a part of an ancient contract between the gods and the rulers of Cephiro  
  
that states that there has to be three knights in order for them to leave their realm or their  
  
shrines." Sighing with regret, Fuu just snuggled into Ferio's arms and the rest of the  
  
group discussed what to do next. "Well, Ascot, why don't you explain what happened  
  
here," Hikaru said. As he was about to start, a high pitched squeal sounded from the  
  
forest, not far from where they were. Quickly taking action, both Fuu and Hikaru ran to  
  
see if it might have been Umi, and the guys hot on their trail. Coming to a clearing, they  
  
stopped and visually searched the area for any sign of the thing that had alerted them.   
  
Then they heard a soft giggle, "I could tell you what happened to the girl, but that would  
  
be too easy." Looking up into one of the tall trees, they saw a girl who was tall, had  
  
mudd colored hair and even darker eyes and wearing a dark maroon body suit with armor  
  
covering it. Summoning her sword, Hikaru yelled to the girl, "Who are you and where is Umi!"
  
  
     "And more importantly, why do you look like Fuu!" Ferio demanded angerly,   
  
shielding Fuu behind him. Shrugging slightly, the girl said, "You're water sprite is  
  
staying with me and my lady as a.... guest." Then, pointing to Fuu, "As to why I look like  
  
her, why don't you ask her that." Snorting softly, she shimmered and vanished before  
  
them, leaving them even more confused than before. Turning to Fuu, they started to ask  
  
what the girl meant when they noticed how deathly pale she had gone and the animalistic  
  
fear that shimmered in the depths of her eyes. "Fuu?" Ferio asked softly, hoping not to  
  
scare her any more than she already was. But, nonetheless, Fuu moaned in agony and  
  
collapsed into Ferio's arms. Crying silently, she whispered into Ferio's robes, "I didn't do  
  
anything wrong! I didn't do anything wrong....," and with that, she let the darkness  
  
around her take her into it's healing grasp of sleep.
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Suzaku's corner  
     TAHDAH!!!! here's the next chapter!!!!!! sorry it took so long guys, but it's been a hard few weeks with school and life in general, so be happy that i've found the time to get atleast this chapter up! I'm trying to work on 3, yes **3**, fanfics and it's not easy when also battling a cold and writer's block... so i hope ya'll will forgive me. umm.... anyway, i'm gonna see if i can add more to my other stories too, so matta ne!!
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *zoomzoomzoom*


	15. An unsure Destiny

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
Disclaimer: Sorry, ppl! I don't own anything of MKR! But anything that wasn't in the manga, TV series, or OVA series, is probably mine and the story line as far as i know is mine as well. If anyone wants/needs to contact me, here's my info:   
  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
ICQ #: 121284846   
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
  
~*~ The Final Battle for Cephiro ~*~  
Chapter 18: Answers found, But an unstable Destiny  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - **_In italics_** What the Heart and Mind Whispers  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
  
     Back within the castle walls, Ferio silently paced the floor in front of his beloved's  
door while Hikaru clung to Lantis's side, tears running down her face. Ascot was trying  
to find Lafarga and Caldina to tell them what had happened. Sierra, who had been called  
from the forge in the Forrest of Silence, was in with Clef to see how they could heal Fuu's  
physical wounds.
  
  
     As Lafarga and Ascot came down the corridor leading to the Knight's rooms, a  
very weary Clef and withdrawn Sierra quietly slipped out of the wind knight's chamber.   
Ferio, almost sick with worry for his betrothed, looked to Clef with worried, fearful eyes  
to Clef, who in turn, nodded signaling the 'o.k.' to go and protect her while she peacefully  
slept. In a low tone, Clef said to the group, "It would be best if we discuss this in the  
main hall." Everyone nodded and they headed in the direction of the hall, Clef slowly  
following behind.
  
  
     Ferio slowly sat beside Fuu and gently took her hand. Bringing her ringed finger  
to his lips, he kissed her hand and stared silently at her. _//Why, my love? Did you  
regret leaving last time that you left a piece of you behind? Or did you even know about  
it?\\_ He sighed and leaned down to brush her bangs away from her face and press  
his lips to her forehead. She sighed and turned toward him, knowing that she was safe.
  
  
     "Kimi wo Aishite'ru, Fuu-chan," he whispered. A soft giggle sounded behind him,  
and he turned instantly to protect the sleeping Fuu. Kaze, floating in mid-air, her legs  
crossed easily, she grinned at him, "Hello, young prince." Frowning, he relaxed into an  
uneasy stance.
  
  
     "Who are you?" he growled. Hopping down from her invisible shelf, Kaze slowly  
swayed toward him to look over his shoulder, "A part of the one you are linked to in  
spirit, "she said simply. Backing away from her, Ferio stayed between Kaze and Fuu, "A  
name, " he demanded impatiently. Sighing softly, she whispered, "Kaze. My name is  
Kaze, and all I wish to know is why she created me."
  
  
    "Because I wanted something to remember Ferio by," came a soft, almost croaked  
reply. Ferio whirled and instantly leaned down to Fuu. Kaze simply stared, mouth  
agape. "Fuu?" whispered Ferio. Struggling to sit up, she looked past him to the girl that  
she shared so much more than physical features, "I thought that if I wished hard enough  
before I left, that I could carry a child with me to my world. A child that was a part of  
Me and the love I had for Ferio." Kaze backed away, shock and happiness mixed with  
fear was apparent in her eyes. Ferio, too, was shocked as he looked between Fuu and  
Kaze, realizing what Fuu had said. Looking to Kaze, newfound love shone in Ferio's  
eyes. Kaze then began to shiver and shook her head wildly, "NO!!! It can't be true!!!"   
Screaming, and denying it, Kaze shimmered out of sight and Ferio ran to where she had  
been standing.
  
  
     "Ferio," came a whimper, and he looked to Fuu, who was still white as a sheet, but  
more determined then ever, "Do you hate me? For what I did?" Smiling sadly, Ferio  
went to her side once more and held both her hands in his, "How could I, when she looks  
just like you?" Fighting back tears, Fuu wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wept  
for past mistakes and the new knowledge that would affect the destiny of every living  
thing in both dimensions.
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Direct from Suzaku's Corner  
     *bows deeply* GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAMA!!!!!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!! I sooooooo didn't mean to keep everyone waiting, but i've been running into a brick wall everytime i tried to write!!! but thanks to all who have reveiwed and and extra big thanks to everyone who's contacted me thru IM's!!!  
anyway!! i hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. i have no idea when i'll update next but if you wish to know, just E-mail me and i'll make sure to send ya an e-mail about it!! ^_^ anyway, on to review Q&A
  
  
    _Anima Mouse_ *LOL* well, as you can see, Kaze is alittle more then she appears.... but since this is a TOTALLY new plot twist, EVEN FOR ME, i have no idea where this is headed, but we'll find out, ne? ^_^
  
  
    _Zipp_ Aritatou, arigatou! keep reveiw'n and i'll try to keep post'n. ^O^
  
  
    _Moonlight Sonata_ *grins* well, me'sa bro is 15, soon to be 16, but he's big and buff and can pick me up and stuff and he's just really scary!! *quivers* so beware of my little brother! he can beat u up if you annoy him, Belive me i'm talk'n from experince.... hehe..... anyway!! school is ok, i'm trying to be a good writer and work on my fics in my BS class of creative writing, but it ain't work'n thus far, and i haven't had that many heavy books, but since i have alot of cronic back pain, it's still painful, but i'm used to it, being a Jounior and all, but still!! *L* enough about my personal life, i hope you'll continue to enjoy the fic and i'll look forward to your posts!! ^_^
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **zoom zoom zoom**


End file.
